First lover or True love?
by Wildborn1
Summary: Puss and Dulcinea are living happily together in San Lorenzo, till a familiar feline turns up. How will Dulcinea react to meeting Kitty. And who will Puss choose? (The first story, it was FULL of computer code so i'm trying again!)
1. The familiar feline

In San Lorenzo, Puss was up early helping Pajuna in her canteen, suddenly Dulcinea smelt the air waking her up from her sleep. Hungrily she walked down stairs to the kitchen finding Puss helping Pajuna cook.  
"Good Morning Dulcinea," said Puss looking up,

"I didn't know you could cook… So well!", said Dulcinea in amazement,  
"Well now you do!" laughed Puss, Dulcinea smiled. After breakfast she and Puss walked back up to her apartment, she had promised to read to the orphans, and needed to grab her book.  
"Breakfast was nice! Thanks Puss!" Dulcinea laughed  
"Anything for you!" Puss smiled, Dulcinea kissed his cheek before walking to her bedroom to grab her favourite book. As Puss waited for her, a loud knock on the door startled him  
"Dulcinea, were we expecting anyone?" He asked  
"No…" She replied  
"At least I don't think so… I told the orphans I'd meet them at the orphanage…" She queried. Hearing this, Puss sat up and walked towards the door.  
"Hello- Kitty!", Puss said shocked,  
"Puss!" Kitty beamed.  
"Puss who's are you talking-" Dulcinea hesitated upon seeing Kitty  
"Puss… um… who is this?", Dulcinea demanded, a sudden burst of jealousy hit her seeing Puss talk to another female cat.  
"This is Kitty Softpaws… she's my…" Puss struggled to finish, and gestured to Kitty to talk  
"I'm Kitty, you are? Kitty replied in the same tone as Dulcinea, as she crossed her arms and watched her carefully  
"Puss can I speak with you…" Dulcinea rasped, her voice shaky as she death stared Kitty,  
"In private! … please", Dulcinea snapped and grabbed Puss's arm, walked into her apartment with him, slamming the door on Kitty,  
"Who is she? Why is she here!" Dulcinea said getting a bit flustered,  
"You never mentioned this… Kitty softpaws to me", Dulcinea said spitting her name,  
"I… Dulcinea… yes I know her… but that was before I met you…", Puss soothed,  
"I don't want- I mean- we can't have her in San Lorenzo!" Dulcinea cursed  
"Why n-" Puss asked but was cut off by Dulcinea  
"Because… she looks like a thief! What if she robs the Treasure House? Or San Lorenzo our town?!" Dulcinea continued to rant  
"Tell her to leave! Or I will!" Dulcinea said, taking a deep breath in finally calming down, it was very unusually for her to get so angry over something. Puss sighed, he looked at his lover then at the door where Kitty was waiting on the other side. He didn't really want Kitty to leave so soon but didn't want to say no to Dulcinea.  
"Well Puss?" Dulcinea said, a little softer

"I… Dulc-" Puss was cut off by a sudden scream from outside,

"Thieves!" Puss shouted, almost smiling. Finally, something to get him away from this confiscation. He hurriedly ran out the door, Kitty who was standing there almost fell down the stairs when Puss burst out the door. He quickly caught her in his arms and smiled, Kitty smiled back.

"We have to go, save the town! Kitty!" Dulcinea sneered getting in between Puss and Kitty.

"So-" Dulcinea snapped, before she was cut off by Puss,

"I'll be back Kitty, I just got to go fight some thieves," Puss said

"We also would prefer it, if you-" Dulcinea said, restraining herself from glaring at Kitty

"Feel free to come by again!" Puss blurted cutting Dulcinea off, before he ran outside. Dulcinea took deep breaths in too ignore her jealously.

'If a nasty thought comes to your head! Just hum a happy tune instead!' Dulcinea thought to herself as she followed Puss outside. Kitty watched them both run off. She felt her heart drop as she sighed. She then walked outside to her horse before riding off.

"Did you see me? I only took 20 seconds to defeat 10 thieves!" Puss exaggerated as he Dulcinea walked into their apartment, Dulcinea giggled,

"I'm pretty sure it was one minute and that there were only eight thieves!" Dulcinea corrected, Puss shook his head and laughed. As he looked around he then realised Kitty had already left.  
"Well that was an interesting visit!" Dulcinea announced, relived to see her gone,  
"Yeah… I guess," Puss sighed.


	2. You again?

A few days later, Puss and Dulcinea went to the thieves market,

"The orphans need new clothes for the festival coming up!" Dulcinea stated, eyeing the different fabrics,

"Ooh! That is gorges!" Dulcinea cried running to a pacific marketing tent selling fabrics, Puss laughed and watched her run to the tent.

'Swords, arrows, baskets, glass bottles, goods,' Puss thought to himself as he looked around. In the corner of his eye he caught a familiar figure, quickly he turned only to find Kitty looking around. He looked around then rushed up to Kitty.

"Kitty Softpaws? What are you doing here!" Puss asked,

"Puss!" Kitty gasped jumping,

"Well-" Kitty huffed, catching her breath,

"You did say to come by again," She giggled,

"Well… yes… it is nice to see you again!" Puss admitted,

"I… ah…" Puss studded, and coughed.

"I did miss you," he said honestly

"Well it was fun adventuring with you," Kitty smiled

"Yes… even the one's with humpty," Puss sighed,

"What like the time you hit me on the head with a guitar?" Kitty joked

"Wh… I uh… really the guitar thing?" Puss defended

"Hey just to add… I saved you!" Puss laughed, Kitty shrugged,

"Ok fine… and you were not a bad dancer either," Kitty laughed

"Not bad? I think I was great!" Puss chuckled, Kitty giggled and smirked, Puss looked into her eyes, and remembered when he danced with her, then kissed her, suddenly the thought of Dulcinea came to him.

Dulcinea, upon seeing Puss talk with Kitty made her jealous, she abruptly walked up to him, and held his paw, to show Kitty, that she and Puss are together, Kitty merely frowned,

"Ah yes… Kitty this is Dulcinea… she's my-'" Puss said

"Girlfriend," Dulcinea snapped cutting Puss off,

"Oh…" Kitty sighed,

"I'll let you to talk while I get something!" Puss said eyeing the marketing tent selling fruit and veg, and walked off. Dulcinea watching him leave then turned to Kitty.

"So let me guess… You're his ex?" Dulcinea said,

'uh oh!' Dulcinea thought to herself, knowing her jealously was getting the better of her.

"Puss never told me about you? He didn't even hesitate to ask me out!" Mocked Dulcinea.

"So why are you here?" Snapped Dulcinea uncontrollably.

"So I could say hi to his 'girlfriend' why else?" Kitty retaliated sarcastically, Dulcinea glared at her, she hesitated to speak upon seeing Puss coming.

"I got it!" Puss called from a distance holding a bag of fresh fruit and veg,

"So Kitty… will you be coming back with us-" Puss cut himself off seeing Dulcinea frown at the idea,

"Thanks but I'm staying with my uncle…" Kitty smiled.

"See you again?" Kitty asked,

"Sure sounds great!" Puss smiled,

As Puss and Dulcinea were walking back, Puss sensed Dulcinea was silent.

"What am I not allowed to meet up with friends? You're not jealous are you?" Puss asked jokingly,

"Never!" Dulcinea blushed,

"It's ok Dulcinea, we are just friends!" Puss laughed, Dulcinea smiled and kissed his cheek, and held his paw as they entered San Lorenzo.

"Look wear here!" Dulcinea called out, to get them away from the subject.


	3. Thief attack

A few days had past. Kitty and Puss had been meeting up a lot, Dulcinea felt like they were getting closer, but didn't know if it was just her being jealous. She watched Kitty and Puss talk from her window, scratching at the old paint with her claws as she rested her arms on the window seal, as soon as Kitty waved good bye Dulcinea rushed down the stairs to Puss.

"Hi Puss!" Dulcinea blurted,

"Hello Dulcinea, how can I help you?" Puss laughed,

"Well I was just wondering… since you and Kitty have been hanging around a lot, we haven't got to hang out much… together!" She said,

"And I wanted to know if… you wanted to come to the lake with me? Like we use to do!" Dulcinea pleaded,

"Oh… today?" He asked, Dulcinea nodded,

"Well… I um… I was going to go for a walk in the wood with… Kitty," He said a little nervous,

"Oh…" Dulcinea mumbled,

"But!" Puss said, hating to see Dulcinea upset,

"There isn't anything planned for tomorrow!" Puss smiled, Dulcinea looked up and smiled slightly.

"So… who is Kitty staying with again?" Dulcinea asked, still a little sad.

"She said… her uncle," Puss replied,

"To be honest, I didn't even know she had an uncle!" Puss said,

"I wonder if we know him?" Dulcinea said, half to herself,

"You might, but then again you might not!" Kitty said from behind Dulcinea, which made her jump.

"Kitty!" Dulcinea gasped,

"Ah Kitty… we were just talking about you," Puss said,

"I heard, I also heard that you are missing your money!" Kitty teased, holding up his money,

"How did you?" Puss said, looking in his boots before snatching his money back.

"Are you here to go with Puss?" Dulcinea asked,

"Well Puss asked if I wanted to be shown around, since I've never actually been here, I thought it would be great! So yes," Kitty said,

"You haven't?" Dulcinea retorted,

"I though you would be here quite often! since you UNCLE is here?" Dulcinea continued,

"Well I didn't even really know about my uncle! Till a few weeks ago, when I met him!" Kitty snapped back, Kitty didn't even think she had any family members, especially since she had grown up as a stray.

"You'll have to show me him day!" Said Puss positively,

"Shall we be off?" Puss asked,

"Ok," Kitty smiled. Dulcinea watch Puss leave with that Kitty Softpaws, Puss turned and waved from the distance, she looked up and waved back as she smiled slightly.

"And so, San Lorenzo is a magical city protected, well was protected by a magical spell till… ah… a cat came a long and broke the spell, so he then vowed to protect the city till the spell is restored," Puss said,

"So that's why you never came back?" Kitty asked,

"Well yes," Puss answered,

"Huh… so… when did you and Dulcinea… become a 'couple'?" Kitty queried,

"About a month and a half ago… I took me a while to gain my courage to ask her out!" Puss laughed, Kitty gave a small smile, she was a little saddened when she found out Puss was with another, she still liked him. A sudden evil laugh interrupted Kitty's thought,

"What was-" Kitty asked before she as cut off by Puss,

"Quick let's find out!" Puss said motioned Kitty to follow him, as they looked through an entrance to cave, they saw a gang of thieves laughing as they held out large bags off money they had stolen.

"And tomorrow we rob San Lorenzo! The so-called hidden city which has a treasure house just full of riches!" Crackled the thieves leader.

"You have a treasure house in San Lorenzo?" Kitty wisped to Puss,

"Um… Yes," Puss said, a little unsure is he should tell Kitty,

"Quick we should head back so we can stop them before they come to San Lorenzo!" Puss said before heading back with Kitty

"I just don't know what to do!" Exclaimed Dulcinea

"I feel like he's starting to like her!" She cried

"What if he… he… he leaves me for her!" Dulcinea blurted,

"Look, if he really loves you, he won't fall for another… if he does… he doesn't deserve you!" soothed Pajuna, Dulcinea looked up and nodded.

"Hey Pajuna, have you seen- Dulcinea that's where you are!" Puss exclaimed just coming bursting through the door,

"Yes Puss?" Dulcinea quivered a little nervous,

"I need your help for a mission!" He asked,

"Of course!" She smiled,

"Great! Now let's go!" Puss cheered, and headed to the stables, in the distance Dulcinea saw Kitty waiting. She made a quick glance at Puss,

"Oh… I thought we could need a bit of extra help!" He smiled,

"Oh… ok…" frowned Dulcinea, normally she and Puss could handle missions on their own, since Puss had trained her to fight, she often helped Puss, why did she need to come along? Puss walked close to Dulcinea and held her paw, she smiled back, Kitty looked at the ground, feeling a little sad.

"Now come! We must stop the thieves before they reach San Lorenzo! They nodded before riding off on the horses.

Kitty, Puss and Dulcinea had them all surrounded as the thieves dropped their weapons.

Puss walked over to them,

"If any of you set a foot in San Lorenzo again, I'll-" Puss threatened, but was cut of suddenly by a shout from Kitty, Dulcinea was busy glaring at Kitty and hadn't noticed the thieves leader sneak up on Puss, but Kitty did.

"Puss! Look out!" She shouted cutting Puss off. Puss turned too slow and as the thief leader landed his blow, Kitty knocked him out of the way, the thief was too fast for Kitty to turn and block his blow instead herself took a blow to the head,

"Kitty!" Puss shouted, and caught her unconscious body as it fell, Dulcinea quickly ran over, as the thieves leader was distracted watching Puss, Dulcinea could kick the thieves leader in the back of the head knocking him out. Dulcinea upon seeing Kitty unconscious felt a little happy, but also sphenic for her, as normally being a caring person.

"Is… is she ok?" Dulcinea asked,

"She-she took a hit! … for me?" Puss stammered,

'Does she still like me?' Puss thought to himself,

"Come," Puss said looking up at Dulcinea,

"We should head back now!" Puss said, and carefully carried Kitty in his arms.


	4. A dance and a fight

Her eyes fluted open, as she looked around dizzily,

"W-w-where am I?" She studded finally coming to focus. Suddenly she flashed back on what happened. A thief had snuck up on Puss, then she knocked him out of the way, then darkness. She felt the back of her head with her paw.

"Ouch!" Kitty muttered. She got to her feet (paws) but fell back dizzy, almost instantly, reluctant to give up she stumbled to her feet again, this time she didn't fall back. She looked around the room, her eyes caught a window. Slowly she staggered up to it and looked out. Flashes of colour exploded in the sky. Fireworks. She watched in awe as they lit up the dark sky. Then she heard something. Music, and laughter. She looked to the ground and saw people cheering and laughing as they danced in the lit-up town centre. She decided to go and have a closer look and walked down to the streets.

"A festival?" She wondered to herself.

Puss had just finished dancing with Dulcinea when he spotted Kitty.

"Wow! That was fun!" Laughed Dulcinea,

"I'm going to go sit down for a while!" She said, a little puffed from dancing for so long, Puss nodded and walked around.

Kitty walked along the streets full of life, and looked around, everyone cheering and dancing, hanging candles lit up the streets. As she looked around, open mouthed in admiration, a sudden voice startled her.

"Kitty?" Puss asked, Kitty froze, then recognising the voice she turned and smiled shyly at him.

"Kitty! Your awake!" Puss laughed and ran up to her and gave her a hug,

"Wait! how long was I out?" She asked,

"A few days… You had me worried!" He sighed,

"Aww so you do care!" Kitty teased,

"Of course!" He smiled,

"Ha! You owe me one!" Kitty challenged,

"Please! I brought you back! If it wasn't for me you would still be in that cave, probably held captive by thieves!" Puss defended, Kitty shook her head and giggled,

"The thieves! Did we end up stopping them?" Kitty asked,

"Yep! After that kick in the head Dulcinea gave their leader! I don't think they'll be back any time soon!" Puss cheered. Kitty smiled. A sudden cheer from the crowd snapped them out of their thoughts, as the band played a popular song, everyone took a partner and ran to the dance floor. Puss looked around then smiled at Kitty,

"You?" Puss flirted,

"Me?" Kitty answer playfully, Puss grabbed Kitty's paw and spun her around and onto the dance floor.

"So," Kitty said as she danced with Puss,

"Do you always have these festivals?" She asked,

"Every now and then for special occasions," Puss laughed as the two danced together, unaware of Dulcinea watching in the distance.

'She is dancing with MY boyfriend? Has Puss forgotten who he is dating!' Thought Dulcinea jealously. She frowned and folded her arms. She took a deep breath in, then out. She didn't want the jealously to get the better off her.

'I could just go up to them!' She thought,

'But Puss seems to be having fun! He did say they were just friends! But they look close!' Dulcinea thought as she watched Puss and Kitty dance, Puss lifted Kitty and spun her around at the ending beat of the music. Puss then dipped her, she smiled and looked into his eyes. Puss smiled gently and looked into her deep blue eyes. Dulcinea started to bite her claws watching Puss dip Kitty, A cold breeze rushed through her fur, and a piece of paper blew over to her.

"Wha-" She muted picking up the piece of paper.

"Kitty Softpaws wanted dead or alive for robbery and-" Dulcinea read out loud, not realising how loud she was till the whole crowd gasped cutting her off.

"Uh oh," Kitty wisped, and she and Puss looked at each over anxiously.

"There she is!" One shouted,

"Uck! A thief?" Another spat,

"Get out! Get out! We don't want you here! You… you… evil robber!" Shouted the towns people circling her, Puss held out a paw in front of her in defence

"Please, Kitty is not a thief, she will not rob you!" Puss defended her,

"Ha!" A person laughed dryly,

"Ahh!" Kitty shouted as the angry people grabbed her, pushing Puss away, suddenly she was picked up. The town people carried Kitty to the exit of the town, Dulcinea stood there shocked,

'Oh my' she wisped under her breath. BANG! The deafening sound rang out, and everyone froze.

"Puss in Boots! I have returned!" A voice thundered out, Puss clutched his sword and watched the figure come out of the shadows.

"It is I! El Moco!" El Moco called out, the town people screamed and dropped Kitty, and ran inside their homes. Dulcinea and Senora Zapata guided the orphans inside the orphanage.

"I heard what you did to my thieves!" He continued, Puss at this stage had his sword out and pointing in his direction.

"We've come back for revenge!" El Moco said vengefully,

"You and what army?" Puss laughed, El Moco grinned evilly and a large group of thieves came and circled Puss.

"Oh… that army," Puss sighed. At that point Dulcinea had come back out of the orphanage and gasped at the site, Kitty held out her dagger,

"Please," Dulcinea hissed at Kitty, she rolled her eyes and extended her dagger to a sword leaving Dulcinea a little dumb struck,

"Th-tha-that'll work!" Dulcinea studded, Kitty smiled, and both ran to save Puss. Though all three fought skilfully, they were vastly outnumbered.

"Enough is enough!" Shouted El Moco impatiently and snapped his fingers. Three thieves appeared holding an empty potato sack and moved towards the unexpecting cats. One thief snuck up on Puss and caught him in spilt of a second, the over two moved towards Kitty and Dulcinea.

"What th-" Dulcinea said before she was cut of by darkness, that last thing she heard was a shout then an evil laugh.


	5. Captured

"Ouch!" Dulcinea muttered waking from her black out, she looked around,

"Oh my! I'm still trapped in the sack!" She wisped in horror,

"HELP!" She shouted,

"HELP!" she continued

"Someone! Anyone?" She pleaded,

"Please!" She murmured, Dulcinea sighed, and huddled up inside the sack,

'I have to get out of here! And go back home for help!' She thought

'Wait where is home? Better question! Where am I?' Dulcinea gasped, and desperately ripped at the sack with her claws, it was useless. Dulcinea gave one last slash at it before giving up. She looked at her saw paws, her eyes filling with tears, unable to hold them back, she sobbed into her paws.

"Get it together!" she told herself, wiping her tears away,

"It's no use crying about it!" she snapped and looked at where she had been slashing at the sack. A small hole let a little light in. Dulcinea peered through the small hole and looked out, hopefully. There were shelves everywhere, boxes and bags filled the room.

'I must be in a storage room!' She thought to herself.

Kitty woke up suddenly upon hearing a voice call out.

"What?" She mumbled softly, as her words failed to come out, Kitty tried to stretch but could barely move as she was cramped in a small sack.

"Since I can't cut the fabric with claws because I don't have any, and I don't have my dagger… What if!" Kitty thought looking for the opening in the sack,

"Yes!" She smiled finding it, she tugged at it, but it would open. Then it did, a little, only enough to slip her paws through. Kitty guessed the open may have been tied shut, as she felt for the rope,

"Found it!" she cheered and started to try untying it. At last she got it, though her paws burnt from rope burn she had at last unravelled the rope and opened the sack to her freedom. Kitty gasped as she had finally got out and looked around.

"I must get out of here! Wait? Where is Puss! I've got to find him! Maybe if I find Dulcinea, she could help me find him!" Kitty murmured and looked for a door or something to get out of this room, Dulcinea, who had been looking out through the small hole in her bag saw Kitty walking around.

"Kitty! Um… could you help me?" She called out. Kitty turned quickly hearing the voice,

"Dulcinea? W-where are you?" She sputtered.

"Over here!" Dulcinea called, Kitty saw a large potato sack on top of a shelf.

"No problem!" Kitty laughed as she skill fully climbed the shelf as if it was nothing,

"Easy-peasy!" Kitty smiled, as she untied the sack and let Dulcinea out.

"Um… thanks?" Dulcinea hesitated,

"Now quick we have to find Puss!" Dulcinea addressed,

"Get down!" Kitty hissed as a gang of thieves walked in, she pulled Dulcinea down as one looked to where they were,

"Hey!" Dulcinea snapped, Kitty motioned her to be silent. She rolled her eyes at her.

"Where is he?" Snapped one of the thieves,

"Here!" said another thief holding a sack,

"Do you want the female cats as well?" Said the thief, as his leader opened the sack,

"No, we got what we wanted… they just simply got in the way! But… if things don't go as plan! We can always come back!" Chuckled the leader evilly, holding the just waking Puss. He glanced around the room dazedly and saw Kitty and Dulcinea on top of one of the shelves,

"Oh look! He's waking!" called a thief,

"Put him back in the sack!" ordered the leader,

"El Moco shall be pleased to know his guest is awake!" Laughed the leader, as he walked out. Kitty and Dulcinea looked at each over in horror before a bright reflection caught their eyes

"My dagger!" Kitty wisped, seeing a thief carry her dagger and Puss's sword around. The door slammed shut leaving Kitty and Dulcinea behind.

"Quick!" Kitty urged,

"We got to go!" she said, jumping from the top of the shelf,

"Wait! We can't just barge in there!" Dulcinea snapped, grabbing Kitty's boots and pulling her back up.

"They got something of mine and I want it back!" Kitty hissed, standing up on the top of the shelf.

"Ha! Your dagger… Or! Is it Puss?" Dulcinea sneered, Kitty hesitated and looked a little uncomfortable, she knew Puss and Dulcinea were supposedly 'together' and she also didn't want to say that she wanted to go barge in crazedly just for Puss!

"Um…" Kitty paused,

"Let's think of a plan!" she said changing the subject.

"Why don't we go back for help?" Asked Dulcinea,

"What? Really? If we go back, they could move… Or-or do something to Puss!" Kitty gasped,

"Ok then… wait- "Dulcinea snapped, hearing the last part,

'Why is she so worried for Puss? She isn't dating him!' Dulcinea thought to herself.

"I mean! Why don't we follow the thieves and see where they're going and so we know what were up against!" Kitty said, changing the subject form what she last said,

"Ok! Fine!" Dulcinea huffed,

"Let's go!" Kitty wisped and jumped down from the top of the shelf and walked towards the door. After trying to open the door several times she figured it was locked,

"Curse! It's locked!" Kitty hissed,

"Why don't we just use our CLAWS!" Dulcinea jeered, pushing Kitty aside and unlocking the door with her claws,

'Well I don't have claws!' Kitty wanted to say but bit her tongue. Dulcinea looked out the door and into a narrow hallway,

"Nothing- Wait!" Dulcinea said seeing the last thief walk off at the end of the hall.

"Quick! Let's go!" She wisped and followed the thief. Kitty ran after her. They followed the thief to an underground tunnel which lead to a large opening.

"So, have you brought me the Puss in Boots?" Laughed El Moco from on top of his home-made throne. A cry of laughter from the thieves ran out as a sack was thrown in front of El Moco, and out crawled Puss.

"Puss in Boots! You have lost!" cheered El Moco,

"So, you think you're so good and clever?" He laughed,

"You couldn't even protect San Lorenz- "El Moco said,

"What do you want El Moco?" Puss asked cutting him off, El Moco sputtered as being cut off, he quickly coughed before speaking again,

"Ha! You are to bring me the eye of Sino's statue! You know that very large ruby?" El Moco demanded.

"Never! You think I would steal form San Lorenzo?" Puss snapped,

"Fine then! Don't do it! It'll be a shame your little lady friends won't be able to see the light of day again!" El Moco crackled evilly,

"What? Where are they! Release them at once!" Puss shouted,

"Or what-?" Sneered El Moco, at this point, Puss had jumped back kicking the thief holding his and Kitty's weapons, grabbed his sword and slashed at El Moco, giving him a nice cut along his arm?

"Ouch! You will pay for this P- "El Moco cursed,

"Puss!" Kitty shouted from behind, cutting El Moco off, she had grabbed her dagger and pounced at the thief sneaking up on Puss. Puss quickly ducked and swiped the over thieves trying to catch him.

"What took you so long Kitty?" Puss laughed,

"I just thought you wanted a little conversation time with El Moco!" Kitty giggled, Puss grabbed her paw and spun her around, then let her go as she flew through the air and onto a ledge in the wall holding three thieves with spears, she quickly knocked them out and jumped down. After a few minutes, Kitty and Puss had every thief begging for mercy.

"We did it!" Kitty congratulated herself and Puss,

"We do make a… would you say? Purr-fect team!" Puss flirted. Kitty giggled,

"Drop your weapon or you'll be sorry!" A voice crackled out, catching their attention.

"Wait where is Dulcinea?" Puss asked,

"I thought she was right behind me!" Kitty gasped,

"I said drop them!" The voice called out again, both Kitty and Puss turned and saw El Moco holding Dulcinea at knife point. Puss sighed, and looked at Dulcinea's worried eyes, and dropped his sword, Kitty did the same.

"Now put you paws in the air!" He shouted, both cats did as they were told,

"Good! Very good!" El Moco chuckled,

"Now step into your cage!" he demanded, Puss's eyes flashed,

"Fine! But only if you realise Dulcinea first!" Puss hissed,

"Whatever!" Laughed El Moco and threw Dulcinea across the room, Puss sprinted across the room and caught her.

"She's nothing!" He continued, then smirked as he pointed at Kitty,

"Now you my dear! Shall be useful! If Puss refuses to steal the ruby!" He laughed, Puss froze with anger.

"Get her!" He yelled, and thieves rushed to Kitty, she quickly grabbed her dagger and hid it in her boot before they grabbed her and chucked her into the large cage.

"Let me go!" She shouted as her cage was suddenly lifted into the air, Puss pounced up onto the top of the cage. He desperately tried to pick the locked with his claws before he was thrown off by a thief,

"PUSS!" Kitty shouted in horror as he fell, but he landed on his feet.

"Now get that ginger tabby!" Shouted El Moco pointing at Puss, who barely has enough time to get up and fight back. Suddenly his world went black. Again. As he fell, he heard a scream from Kitty.

"Kitty!" he murmured, before falling unconscious.


	6. Re-group

"Oh no!" Dulcinea gasped and ran over to Puss's unconscious body,

"Puss! Puss! Puss wake up!" She pleaded, an evil crackle turned her attention to El Moco,

"You're a monster!" She shouted,

"No! I just simply want Puss to do something for me! If you never interfered this wouldn't have happened!" El Moco laughed,

"Now why don't you go run along now be something else happens!" El Moco threated, Dulcinea gulped, and looked at Puss then El Moco.

"Fine!" She said and stood up and ran off. El Moco smirked, then demanded a few thieves to follow her,

"In case she tries anything funny!" He laughed, and looked up at Kitty sitting in her cage above the ground, looking worried as ever,

"What do you want with me? You could have used Dulcinea!" She shouted,

"At least she is his girlfriend!" Kitty said more quietly and sighed sadly,

"No, no, no that isn't why I want you! It's because your more of a threat if you got away!" El Moco chuckled, Kitty hissed at him furiously.

"Aww! Don't be feisty now little Kitty!" El Moco mocked.

"You two bring her down!" He snapped pointing at a few thieves,

"And take her to the dungeons!" He laughed looking at Kitty. The thieves grabbed Kitty so roughly she tripped and fell next to Puss, they just laughed. Kitty moved closer to Puss and wisped in his ear,

"I'll get help! Don't worry!" She wisped softly so only he could hear, Puss waking up, smiled softly at her, and held her paw, Kitty froze a bit, shocked, he gave her a small smirk, and pulled her in close.

"Your sly! Real sly!" Puss wisped into her eye, knowing she hid her dagger in her boot.

"No communicating with other prisoners!" shouted a thief grabbing Kitty and pulling her away from Puss. As Kitty was walked into the prisons, she shoved into a cell which had a small window that let a little light in.

"Enjoy! It's now your new home! For now!" a thief shouted and laughed. As soon as they were gone Kitty jumped onto the window seal and pulled her dagger out. She suddenly heard footsteps as she was about to smash the glass. She quickly jumped down from the window seal and hid her dagger in her boot again.

"Now watch your step!" laughed El Moco before pushing Puss into the cell next to Kitty.

"Now you two behave yourselves! I'll be back!" El Moco sneered and walked off. Puss got up and dusted himself off.

"Kitty?" Puss asked, Kitty nodded and walked to the bars that separated them.

"I found a way out!" Kitty smiled,

"How?" Puss asked, Kitty jumped onto her window seal again and held out her dagger,

"Easy! I smash the glass and we escape!" Kitty smiled,

"Ok great plan… but how do I get to your side?" Puss asked,

"Well! Kitty smiled and jumped down and walked over to Puss,

"We would need a key to unlock the-" Kitty grinned holding out a key, before being cut off,

"Why you sly! - what am I going to do with you!" Puss laughed pulling Kitty close,

"Sly or smart?" Kitty asked giving Puss the key, Puss chuckled,

"Whatever happened to us?" Puss flirted, holding Kitty close,

"Hmm let me think about that!" Kitty laughed dryly,

"You left me to go save another female cat then you followed back to her town, broke the spell and from that day on you have needed to stay and protect the town, meaning you never came back to see me! And is now dating her?" Kitty said, Puss laughed nervously and look down to avoid Kitty's stair,

"Now if you don't mind, I'd prefer to escape this prison cell why I still can!" Kitty, pulling away from Puss's grasp. Just as Kitty jumped up onto the window seal Puss shouted to her, Kitty looked over and heard loud footsteps entering.

"Kitty you have to go now!" Puss wisped loudly,

"I'm not leaving without you!" Kitty shouted, Puss gave her a smirk, Kitty blushed a little.

"Kitty you have too! Go back to San Lorenzo and tell Dulcinea, she'll know what to do!" Puss shouted just as the thieves started to enter.

"Hey! Someone, stop her!" El Moco shouted, Kitty looked over to Puss in panic, Puss gave her an assuring nod before Kitty smashed the window and jumped out. Just as El Moco lunged forward to grab her. Too late. Kitty had jumped at the right moment. If it had been a second longer, and Kitty would have been caught. Kitty landing roughly and tumbled on the dry dirt giving her bruises, a few broken shards of glass gave her cuts. She looked up and saw that she had just jumped from a small house above ground.

'So, the whole lair must be underground!' Kitty though. As she started walking around, she found that the house was on top of a cliff and a high drop off into the woods. From the top, Kitty could make out San Lorenzo in the distance.

'So that's where I need to go… how do I get there?' she though looking at the looming drop off. As Kitty walked along the edge, she saw long vines that grew up the side of the cliff. Kitty walked over to them and held on tightly.

"I really hope this works!" Kitty prayed, and she stepped away from the edge and slid down the vine. Kitty jumped to ground from the vine and looked around. There was a cave entrance. Suddenly Kitty remember the place.

"T-this is where Puss and I first saw the thieves! This is where I got knocked out!" Kitty gasped, now knowing where she really was, she quickly rushed of through the woods. Kitty panted as she finally made it to San Lorenzo. She stopped at the entrance and looked in,

'I can't really go back in there! They'll throw me out again!' Kitty thought, she sighed as she thought of Puss being held captured.

'I could always go back and rescue him myself! I don't need help!' She thought but remembered how she was greatly outnumbered by the thieves. Suddenly a dark shadow flew over her, and a great beast landed in front of the entrance to San Lorenzo. Kitty looked at it terrified, it was a large cat the size of a wagon! And had great eagle like wings, it looked like a

"Sphinx!" Kitty gasped under breath, remember seeing such creatures in mythology books.

"If you want to enter you must first answer this riddle!" The sphinx demanded.

"O-ok," Kitty stuttered.

"They come out at night without being called but are lost during the day without being stolen. What are they?" The sphinx asked, grinning with herself. Kitty thought about it, but then snapped at the answer,

"Easy! The answer is stars!" Kitty grinned, the sphinx looked a little shocked, never has anyone got the riddles right.

"What- b-but how?" She demanded, before Kitty could answer, a familiar voice called out from behind the Sphinx,

"Kitty?" The voice called, the Sphinx stepped away and let Kitty enter.

"Kitty? What are you doing here?" The voice asked again. Kitty walked slowly up to the voice.

"What happened to you? Why are you all bruised and cut!" he called.

"Wait! Hang on! You know Kitty?" Dulcinea asked walking over.

"He's my uncle!" Kitty sighed. Dulcinea's face was shocked.

"El Guante Blanco… Is your UNCLE!?" Dulcinea gasped, El Guante Blanco smiled and nodded,

"How do you know her Dulcinea?" He asked. Dulcinea looked at Kitty then El Guante Blanco,

'They both got the same blue eyes, both black and white, both have a belt and a sword! Well Kitty has a dagger!' Dulcinea thought.

"Oh right! Um Kitty turned up, maybe about a few weeks ago," Dulcinea said, still looking a little surprised,

"Really?" He asked also surprised, and looked at Kitty with curiosity,

"Well… I um… You know Puss, right?" Kitty asked, El Guante Blanco nodded,

"Of course! I trained him to fight!" El Guante Blanco smiled, this time it was Kitty's turn to be shocked,

"Wait you did?" She asked, and looked at him surprised,

"Really?" She amazed,

"Just go on with the story Kitty!" Her uncle said, rolling his eyes,

"Well… Puss… is my… um… Ex-Boyfriend," Kitty said, and took a step back knowing her uncle would be shocked,

"What?" He shouted,

"You and Puss dated?" He asked,

"My niece and my own student I trained! Dated!" he asked, Kitty nodded, a little nervous,

"What else did you do?" He demanded,

"Well… we just… kissed?" Kitty laughed nervously,

"On the cheek?" Her uncle asked,

"Um… no… actually kiss," Kitty smiled shyly,

"When I see Puss again! We are going to talk!" He snapped.

"Wait! Where is Puss?" El Guante Blanco asked,

"That's what I wanted to tell you!" Kitty said rolling her eyes,

"Puss is captured, I managed to escape, he said to come back and-" Kitty said,

"So, we can re-group!" Dulcinea said cutting Kitty off,

"El Guante Blanco, I think we might need your help!" Dulcinea asked, he nodded. Dulcinea ran inside to grab her sword, leaving Kitty and her uncle outside.

"Please leave Puss alone!" Kitty sighed, looking up at her uncle.

"He's with- "Kitty said,

"With Dulcinea, I know," He sighed, and she looked down.

"That's why I need to talk to him!" He said, Kitty gazed up at him,

"Because he or you!" He snapped looking directly at Kitty who wished she could just disappear,

"Never told me!" He said,

"Well I didn't really know you were my uncle or that you trained Puss, did I?" She snapped back.

"Ok let's go!" Dulcinea called, holding the reins of three horses behind her.

"It'll be much faster if we ride!" She smiled. Just as they were about to exit San Lorenzo, a group of thieves appeared, smirking and sneering at them.

"And where do you think you're going?" A thief laughed,

"El Moco knew you'd be up to know good!" Another sneered,

"Let's go!" Kitty shouted charging at the thieves, who ducked out of the way at the last second, Dulcinea and El Guante followed, knocking over the thieves as they tried to get up.

"I know were the main entrance is! We can go in through there!" Dulcinea called out,

"No! that would be guarded with thieves just waiting to get us!" Kitty shouted,

"I know another way in! Puss might even be there!" Kitty said, turning their direction towards the cliff.

"So, Puss, your little lady friend got away!" El Moco said, Puss smiled a little,

"But! I sent a few thieves to follow the other one! So, when she meets up with the over, they'll both be caught!" El Moco smiled, pleased with his plan. Puss's eyes flashed and glared at him.

"Aw don't be sad know!" El Moco mocked,

"You'll be with them soon!" he laughed,

"And if you steal my ruby! I'll think about setting you all free!" He chuckled,

"Why me? Why don't you just steal the ruby yourself?" Puss asked,

"Well first you're the only one with the key to San Lorenzo's treasure house, second you embarrassed and destroyed my reputation in front of all of my thieves! So, in return I'll destroy your by forcing you to betray the town you sworn to protect!" El Moco grinned evilly, Puss hissed at him. What El Moco didn't know was that Puss was purposely stalling by keeping El Moco talking while he picked the lock with his claws. At that very second Puss sprang at El Moco knocking him down, and he ran for the exit. He turned to sharp and slid on the floor crashing into the dungeons and landing into a cell. When El Moco had caught up, he saw Puss sitting in a dungeon cell,

"Ha! Escaping won't be that easy!" Laughed El Moco and marched out with his thieves. Puss simply smiled as they left. He knew what he was doing.


	7. Escape and true love

Kitty had only one thing on her mind, Puss.

'I should've never left him! He could've gotten into worse trouble and all I did was run off! Like a coward? I am betta then this!' Kitty thought,

'Those thieves are going to pay for everything!' The she-cat cursed quietly, kicking a pebble.

"Revenge doesn't get you anywhere," El Guante Blanco spoke.

"You of all cats should know this," He said. Kitty laughed dryly. She hated it when he was right, which was often.

"If you want me to admit your right, I'm not going to!" She said shallowly, eyeing her uncle's stare.

"Okay then, but at least admit your still in love," The old cat insisted. Kitty blushed and looked away.

"Not now!" She groaned,

"We have to help him, not talk about him!" Kitty said flatly.

'Where is Dulcinea when you need her!' Kitty thought,

"There!" The white cat said, pointing to the entrance of a cave.

"It's how I got out," She smiled triumphantly.

"But it's over crowded with thieves, we'll never get past them!" Kitty said.

"Let's try anyway," El Guante Blanco said. Kitty nodded, and they walked up to the entrance. Peering around the corner, they saw El Moco ordering thieves around on one side of the cave, and the other a path carved into the stone leading up to near the top.

"So that must lead to Puss," Dulcinea wisped,

"What are we going to do about the thieves?" Kitty asked. Both she-cats looked to El Guante Blanco for a plan. After what seemed like a minute he turned and smiled at them.

"I have an idea," He said.

"Really? That was his plan!" Dulcinea complained,

"We have to keep watch, and be ready to make a distraction if needed?" The white cat sighed,

"Argh! I don't get it! Why don't we fight? We can take them!" Kitty said aggravated.

"I have fought so many more powerful enemies! How are we losing to a gang of thieves!" Both Kitty and Dulcinea said exactly together.

"Wait… you've fought-" Dulcinea said

"Other enemies?" Kitty finished. Both she cats looked at each over in amazement.

"Really?" The black and white she-cat asked,

"Yeah! We protect San Lorenzo from all sorts of things, from a large clay golem to a witch!" She smiled

"Wow," Kitty smiled,

"What about you?" Dulcinea asked,

"Well… when we were together and adventuring, we fought many different things, like you, quite unusual and powerful and mystical," She said,

"What about when you first met?" The white cat asked,

"Um… It's… complicated," Kitty sighed.

"Please! Tell me!" Dulcinea pleaded; Kitty laughed.

"Okay…," She sighed,

"When we first met, we were actually fighting-" She said before being cut off by a shout.

El Guante Blanco wandered down the darks tunnels built into the cave, following the directions Kitty had given him, on the way he overheard an argument between two thieves fighting over who had to guard the prisoner, and during the argument, one shouted and pointed down a tunnel telling the other to go and do his turn of the duty.

"Perfect!" The elderly cat chuckled,

'Their arguing will buy me some time!' He thought, running of down the tunnel. To be sure he wasn't seen he stayed in the shadows.

Puss smiled as the thieves left. He quickly pulled the key Kitty had given him out of his boot and unlocked his door. Cautiously he walked out of his prison cell and into a hallway.

"Great!" Puss sighed sarcastic,

"Left, or right?" He said to himself, looking both ways.

"Left!" Puss decided and walked down the hall. He came into a large opening, crowded with thieves. Puss quickly hid behind a large rock upon seeing the thieves.

"Something tells me I should have gone right!" Puss sighed. He looked around the opening for any ways he could get out unnoticed. An average opening caught his eye.

"Wait! I know where we are!" Puss gasped, recognising the place. He quickly ran out onto a path above the thieves gathered in the opening. With all his focus going to wards the thieves he didn't notice Kitty crouched on the ground talking to Dulcinea. He accidently tripped on Kitty and let out a shout as fell and tumbled with her.

"Ouch!" He groaned.

"Puss?" Both she-cats asked hearing the familiar Spanish accent.

"Kitty? Dulcinea?" Puss smiled and quickly helped Kitty up.

"Did you see El Guante Blanco on the way?" Kitty asked.

"No… is he here?" Puss asked.

"Yes, El Guante Blanco told us to keep watch, and be ready to make a distraction if needed, while he went to find you," Dulcinea replied.

"And he's out to get you!" Kitty wisped into his ear.

"Why?" Puss asked confused,

"He doesn't approve of the fact that his student dated his niece!" She said softly. Puss glanced at her shocked.

"He's your uncle?!" Puss exclaimed.

El Guante Blanco found his way to the dungeons. Except they were empty.

"Either Puss has already been moved, or he's escaped," He murmured. And made his way back to where the she-cat's where.

"Dulcinea, Kitty! Did you find him?" El Guante Blanco quietly called out to them, he instantly saw the orange cat crouched on the ground next to Kitty.

"I'll take that as a yes," He said.

"When we get out of here, we need to talk," He said. Puss laughed nervously, only to be cut off by El Moco

"Tonight! Puss will steal the ruby in San Lorenzo's treasure house! And then! We attack! Take everything in sight not a single gold coin is to be left behind!" El Moco shouted over the cheering thieves. All four cats looked at each over in shock.

"We have to act now, or it'll be too late!" Puss urged.

"But first we'll need a plan!" El Guante Blanco said, knowing it'll be foolish to just walk in there without knowing what to do.

"I'll also need my sword back!" Puss said, as one of the thieves still held his sword.

"Fine… Dulcinea… can you make some sort of distraction… Kitty while she is doing that you grab Puss' sword, then we all strike at El Moco! Without their leader they are not a major threat!" El Guante Blanco planned. Kitty and Dulcinea nodded.

"Now! It is time to strike! Bring me Puss in Boots!" El Moco shouted before being interrupted.

"I don't think so!" Dulcinea shouted as she walked out from her hiding place.

"How the? What are you doing here?" Snarled El Moco,

"I'm here to stop you!" Dulcinea shouted. While the thieves were busy staring at Dulcinea, they didn't notice Kitty sneaking up on the thief who held Puss' sword. She quickly swiped it without him noticing and ran back to Puss and gave it to him.

"Thanks Kitty," Puss smiled, they both caught El Guante Blanco's glance from behind.

"Will someone please get her!" El Moco groaned, as he pointed at Dulcinea. A few thieves charged at her, but she skilfully dodged their attacks.

"Let's go!" El Guante Blanco shouted, before jumping from there hiding spots and leaping out at the thieves. Startled by Puss' appearance, El Moco grabbed his sword at charged at him. Puss lunged at El Moco with his sword and fought back. El Guante Blanco, Kitty Softpaws and Dulcinea all went over and helped Puss.

"Just like old times," Puss laughed, and Kitty nodded. Finally, tired and worn out, El Moco collapsed, dropping his sword, which caught the attention of all the thieves.

"Puss defeated El Moco again!" A thief wisped,

"They all did! Now there is four of them!" Another replied in horror.

"Let's get out of here!" One shouted before running off in defeat, before the others followed.

"Yay! Puss we did it!" Dulcinea cheered giving Puss a hug.

"Yes, we did!" Puss beamed and looked over at Kitty.

"Now we can all head home to San Lorenzo,?" Dulcinea said smiling.

It was dark when they rode back. They had to stop and take a rest, but Kitty couldn't sleep, and had lied awake for most of the night. As the first few rays of sunlight lit the world, everyone stirred and awoke for the ride back home. But they hadn't far to go.

'Oh… that's right,' Kitty sighed, remember they were heading back to San Lorenzo.

"Kitty are you okay?" Puss asked and sat down next to her. Kitty knew she had to confront Puss.

"Puss… I can't go back to San Lorenzo, you know they don't want me there," She said,

"I… I can convince them to let you stay," He replied, Kitty shook her head.

"I have to go back to San Ricardo… I, I only came so I could see you again… But you're with Dulcinea now… I don't want to be that cat who breaks up a couple so she can be with the one she loves… You seem happy, I should be happy for you," Kitty sighed. Puss just starred at her, he didn't know what to say or do, so all he did was looked at the ground, thinking of all of what she just said.

"Goodbye Puss," Kitty said, giving him a hug. Puss hugged her tightly not wanting to let her go. But she still left.

Dulcinea ears dropping on the pair felt bad listening to her.

"She's actually going to leave so she won't interfere with me and Puss?" She thought. Dulcinea walked up to Puss and Kitty and said her goodbyes.

"You know what… I'm going to miss the company of another she-cat," Dulcinea sighed, and gave her a hug.

"We may not be friends but… I'll never forget you," Kitty laughed, and jumped onto her house, after saying goodbye to her uncle, shed rode off into the sunrise. She looked back sadly at Puss but kept on riding.

'He… he loves Dulcinea now… I want him to be happy,' She thought

Dulcinea waited for Kitty to leave before she sat down to talk to him alone.

"Puss… I… I overheard you and Kitty talking…" She said. Puss sighed.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way… for you to choose between San Lorenzo and Kitty," Dulcinea continued. Puss quickly looked up at Dulcinea.

"Oh, Dulcinea it's not like that-" He lied.

"Puss," She said cutting him of,

"From the moment she arrived… I knew… so did you… that you were still in love with her," She said softly. Puss couldn't deny it, so he nodded his head.

"You never intended to leave her in the first place… it was me who kept you from going back… and…" The white cat said, she paused to take a breath.

"I don't thing I could ever go back to watching you gaze out into the desert… before, I always thought you just liked watching the sunset and sunrise, but now I realize you were watching and waiting for Kitty, hoping to see her again," She said.

"Puss… you love Kitty… I never wanted to say anything because… because I was jealous… and I know Kitty loves you too that's why she left," The she-cat sobbed. Puss sat and thought about what Kitty said.

'I don't want to be that cat who breaks up a couple so she can be with the one she loves…'

"Dulcinea… I… I…," Puss stuttered and looked away. She smiled and placed a paw on his shoulder reassuring him.

"Go… Go get her," She smiled. Puss nodded and gave he a long and tight hug.

"You have always been my best friend," He said.

"You too," She answered. Puss took once last look at Dulcinea and smiled before he walked off.

"One more thing Puss!" She called out. He turned back and looked at her.

"Come back and visit me often!... Oh! And tell Kitty she stills needs to tell me how you two met!" She laughed.

"I promise!" Puss said. But before he could get on his horse, El Guante Blanco stopped him.

"Puss… I also overheard everything… But I said we needed to talk after we escaped, so we're talking now," He said. Puss froze.

"I… I ah… If I ever came across as overprotective about you and Kitty dating in the past… Well… I'm fine with it now… Look after her for me…" El Guante Blanco said. Puss nodded

"Hey but I will come around every now and then… so-" He continued before Puss cut him off.

"I know… See you again," He said and held his paw out to shake paws. El Guante Blanco grinned and shook his paw.

"See ya Ginger," He grinned. Puss smiled and rode after Kitty.

After an hour of riding on Babieca as fast as he could, he finally saw the she-cat he loved.

"Kitty wait!" He shouted. Hearing his voice, she instantly stopped.

"Puss? Puss what… what are you doing here? Why aren't you in San Lorenzo… with Dulcinea?" She asked. As the two dismounted their horses and walked over to one another.

"Kitty… I… I…" Puss stuttered

"Kitty I love you… not Dulcinea… I've missed you since the day we were separated, everyday I longed to see you again, but I never left San Lorenzo because they needed my help… I never really fell in love with Dulcinea, I guess I just thought I did as another reason to stay even after she could defend the town herself… but it was the happiest day of my life when I saw you again… And I just knew I could never be apart from you again and I know San Lorenzo will be safe even without me now because Dulcinea can protect it now… I love you Kitty," Puss said. Kitty had started to cry in joy.

"I love you too Puss in Boots!" She smiled and the two finally kissed.

"What do you say… ready for an adventure?" Kitty asked. Puss chuckled.

"Anywhere with you," He said.


End file.
